


住址

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, 狗血剧情一把子洒了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 「第一所房子不能算是家；它不是栖息的巢。我还有另一处小屋，那里没有人问起我的年龄，没有人问我夏天是否已经过去，也没有人问起我狗是否咬人，而晨光总是站在窗前。这才是家，这里的太阳火一团。」[1]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	住址

**Author's Note:**

> *R18 血腥场面、性爱场面直接描写  
> *作者没逻辑 情节是狗屎  
> *狗血三俗OOC 为了操批而操批  
> *文可以不看 歌必须听（也不是
> 
> BGM: FAMILIA - millennium parade

电视机又在飘雪花。外面也一样。

李龙馥已经懒得去拍打那台旧电视的顶盖，他并不关心那档美食节目的内容。家常咖喱，这是他几年前就已经会做的菜式，实在有点无聊。简单的熬煮究竟有什么需要讲解的呢？李龙馥关了电视，房间里忽地静下来，只剩下窗外呼啸的风声。方灿大概还在睡，李龙馥听不清他的呼吸，只好把手指伸到鼻子底下，感受到微弱而平稳的气息，才慢慢收回手指。

房间里有一个壁炉，但这并没有让室内的温度升高分毫。他们没有柴火、没有食物，有的只是一台老旧的电视机、无边无际的白雪和不会迟到的晨光。李龙馥点了一支烟，然后打开窗子，坐回床上。风深深地灌进来，打在窗帘上劈啪作响。

方灿醒了，坐起来小声咳嗽着。李龙馥深吸一口烟，然后把剩下的大半截递过去。方灿没接，只是就着他的手闻了闻。

「还剩多少？」方灿没忍住又咳了两声。

「最后一支。」李龙馥夹着香烟晃了晃，细碎的烟灰落在白色被套上，手一挥，擦出条狭窄的黑印。

李龙馥站在窗口，向外吐着烟圈，灰色的圆环很快就被疾风吹散，还未飘向窗外就已消失得无影无踪。他继续吞吐着雾气，尽管冷空气反复拆解着他的衬衫。方灿坐在床上半眯着眼，被子掀开一半，露出残破的右腿。

「我说，」李龙馥把最后一截烟头碾在积雪的窗框上，然后关上窗户。「那个录像机，是你的吗？」说着转过身去，指了指床头立着的一小台机器。

方灿睡着的时候，李龙馥几乎翻遍了整个屋子，不为别的，只是实在太无聊了。他们已经在这儿等了快七天，除了无聊的美食节目，电视上不会出现别的东西。在柜子里翻到台落灰的录像机，不抱希望地按了开机键，一秒钟后，屏幕竟然真的亮了起来。

录像机里并没有一张人像，全部是寻常到不能再寻常的视频——阳光下刚刚绽开的花、溪水、门前的歪斜的木栅栏、夜空里模糊的星影、刚刚熨好还冒着热气的制服。李龙馥从头到尾翻看两遍，然后按了关机。

方灿说，删掉吧，那些也都删掉。

他们正被追杀，此刻躲在这间矮小的屋子里，断绝了和他人的联系。李龙馥提出打电话求助其他成员，却被方灿阻止了，甚至连数据也删了个干净，最后手机也落了没电的境地。逃亡匆忙，谁还能想着捎上一根充电线呢。李龙馥掂量着手里莹莹发亮的录像机，不禁失笑。

「这东西倒是很耐用啊……」手指接连按着删除键，发出咔哒咔哒的响声，没用多久就清空了原有的储存。「要一起拍点什么吗？」李龙馥举起录像机，将方灿框进小屏幕里。焦点模糊了一瞬，然后凝固在苍白的侧脸。方灿回过头，李龙馥后退几步，将机器随手放在沙发边缘，然后按下开始。

他朝方灿走去，一手扯掉绑在自己脑后的发圈。发尾摆脱束缚舒展开来，金色的鱼尾游曳在颈间。屏幕一角，小小的红点闪烁着，像雪天里反复亮起的一支香烟。

-

李龙馥是以叛逃者身份加入方灿的组织的。那时他执行帮派的暗杀任务失败，害得小队几乎全灭，自己也被逮捕成为预备人质。李龙馥自认不怕死，但在暗无天日的小屋里关了三天以后，他的确感到烦躁了。方灿似乎太过优柔寡断，这是李龙馥对这个黑帮头目的第一印象；和自己那一派主事的人比起来，方灿显然不是对手，但他下面的人却极其精锐。李龙馥甚至有些鄙夷地想，如果方灿身边没有那些护卫，他可以像碾死蚂蚁一样，轻松结束方灿的生命。

李龙馥在第四天提出投诚，双膝下跪，明确表示会效忠方灿一方，因为自己本家帮派已经彻底垮台，他想保命，唯有这一条出路。话音刚落，方灿身边的人已经将枪口对准李龙馥的太阳穴。那人的手指已经勾住扳机，眼睛紧紧盯向方灿，看起来正急切等待着对方稍微颔首。

但方灿只是伸出两根手指放在枪身上，稍稍用力向下压了压，让枪口离开了李龙馥的脑袋。他蹲下身，面无表情地凝视着来自敌对帮派的神枪手。李龙馥迎着逡巡的目光直直看回去，却意外地没有感到一丝杀意，只有深沉的探究和怀疑。李龙馥在心里啐了一口，嘲笑地想，这位方先生不是爪上带血的野狼，而是一条狗，一只承人恩惠而高枕无忧的家犬。或许他连枪都不会用，李龙馥眉毛扬起一个角度，等着方灿的回复。

方灿单独带他去了另一个房间，没有让其他人跟随。昏暗狭小的空间里，光线从狭窄的窗帘缝隙透过来，折断在一个熟悉的背影。李龙馥脚步顿了一下，但仍遵照方灿的指示，绕到那人低垂的头颅前，双手持枪向下，对准脑干的位置。

「他是替你挡了枪才被抓住的，」方灿走到被缚的男人身后，手指似有似无地掠过那人肩上几处正在流血的伤口，「作为回报，亲自送他最后一程吧。」指甲抠向深嵌在皮肤里的弹片，房间里立刻响起痛苦而压抑的闷哼，破碎地回荡在人耳边。

李龙馥的手无可抑制地抖了抖。他不能将枪口转向方灿，那样他所谓的「投诚」就会成为笑话，一切都会随之结束。他的子弹只能送给流血的队友，即便几小时前他还将后背交付对方，甚至因此捡回一条命。

「对不起。」我实在并不是一个好伙伴。

枪声骤起，密闭而狭隘的空气猛地震荡一下，又渐渐归于平静。

「他死了。」方灿干巴巴地陈述着既成事实，语气毫无波澜。他绕过尸体，靠近李龙馥身边，从他濡湿的指尖里抽出枪身，然后塞进一条手帕，「好好擦擦吧，你不会想要朋友的脑组织留在鞋子上的。」

精致的锦缎散发出清冽的树木香气，毫不示弱地闯进血腥翻腾的气味里，仿佛在宣示着什么。李龙馥没有收手，反而向前推了几寸，将手帕重新递了回去。

「每个人都会死。」隔着薄薄一层缎子，手掌与手掌贴合，「比起用这个，我会直接换一双新鞋。」李龙馥说着，走去几步之外脱下满是血污的鞋，然后光脚站在门口，躬下身子拉开门，做出「请」的姿势。

方灿仍保持着先前的神情，在原地站了几秒，然后收好手帕，缓步走过去。李龙馥跟在他后面，赤脚踩向门外光滑而明亮的大理石。

-

李龙馥有实力也有耐性，刚刚投诚的几个月内就解决了不少棘手的活儿，再加上方灿的默许，组织里反对的声音也慢慢小了，到最后竟然有几个年轻的来找他练习枪法。但即便如此，几个高层还是会在李龙馥出现时刻意叮嘱方灿，叫他多留心身边。

李龙馥知道他们在议论什么。不可美色误事、切勿玩物丧志，大概就像这样，要方灿小心枕边风吧。但李龙馥偏偏把姿态放得极低，从不对任何事妄作评价，也没对任何人表现出特别的兴趣。他只是温顺地遵从命令，方灿的一切指示，李龙馥都会毫不犹豫地完成，包括做爱。

李龙馥以前没做过下面那个，大概是因为上一任上司更享受任人操弄的快感。和方灿是第一次，虽然疼，却也真切地明白了被压制的乐趣。李龙馥并不觉得屈辱，因为他也会常常渴望一场淋漓尽致的性事，尤其是在见过太多放大的瞳孔之后。被插入、被撞击的痛感，被牵制的欲望，以及接近天堂后坠落的那一刻失重，都在提醒着，他正行走在凹凸不平的人间。

方灿会和他接吻。李龙馥想，他甚至可以将药物藏到牙槽，然后在一个吻里解决一切。但他并没有那样做，那并不是他想要的结局。方灿的嘴唇总能有力地包裹住他，耐心地磨蹭那处兴致，然后用带着枪茧的手指略微粗糙地套弄。李龙馥不确定他在方灿的吻里究竟得到了什么，或许他只是记住了自己的味道。

李龙馥知道方灿并没有相信自己，但这并不影响一些好奇的触角向他试探而来。有些人本就从属不定，有了摇晃的意思，当然要抓住最得力的跳板。李龙馥并没有与这样的人接触，相反地，他每日与精力旺盛的年轻人们一起吃喝玩乐，只要没有任务，就是花钱打牌、玩女人、唱歌、跳舞。也有直接被安置进李龙馥房间的男孩。李龙馥稍微磨搓手指，点燃的香烟就会送进指间，几乎所有年轻人都是这样乖巧。送上门的东西，李龙馥从不拒绝。他甚至会和方灿抱怨哪个不知深浅的用牙齿磕了他一下，哪个叫声又太难听，让人没法尽兴。而方灿总是挂着一副笑脸，叫他不要驳了底下人的颜面。李龙馥也笑笑，说，记住了。

李龙馥有时会忘了自己的名字。大家都叫他Felix，这是他拿起手枪时的唯一代号。而方灿从不称呼他，无论哪个姓名。他从不过问李龙馥的历史，好像没有丝毫的关心。李龙馥时常觉得自己好像一条浑浊的河流，自在地顺流而下，偶尔拍打沿岸的土石，也并不会有人因此停息。太少了，他得到的还是太少了，也太缓慢。

方灿在某天带回了一个警察，不是便衣，而是穿着堂堂的警服。这是久违又罕见的事。李龙馥和其他人一起被召集起来，坐在大玻璃房外面，看着那深蓝色被剥离，只剩赤裸的肉身挺立着。方灿的眼神投向幕墙之外，最前面坐着一排年轻人，李龙馥也在其中。

但最后被叫进房间的并不是李龙馥，而是另一个眉眼清秀的男孩。那男孩的手抖个不停，却并非害怕，而是兴奋。他明亮的眼睛里充满了感恩与崇拜，目光黏在方灿身上，迟迟收不回来。方灿也并不责骂他，只是用指尖敲敲腕表，然后点点头，似鼓励初出茅庐的学生一般和蔼。

玻璃房里，一个身体倒下了，两个身体站立着。玻璃房外，空气安静了一瞬，旋即沸腾着爆炸。四下尽是欢呼声、口哨声，有人激动地唱起歌来，于是人人应和，汇成一片快乐的海洋。李龙馥仰起头，张大嘴巴拼命笑着，揽过身边不知谁的肩膀，紧紧地扣着，仿佛下一秒就要笑到跌倒。笑声从喉咙里涌出，泛着辛辣的酸味，接连不断地流进热闹的空气里。年轻人们准备了庆典，在宽敞的庭院里吃喝、跳舞；李龙馥则将最后一点笑声咽回肚里，然后独自走回房间。他头疼得厉害。

进门直接跌进洗手间，连站的力气也没有，趴在马桶边上呕了出来。酸臭的液体从口腔和鼻腔里淌下，顺着下巴一路黏进汗湿的领口。胃里翻江倒海，一阵阵抽搐着引发疼痛，李龙馥松开扒着马桶的手，倒在冰凉的地砖上。他放任自己仰着干呕了好几次，却已经没有任何东西可吐。丝丝寒意从背后深入体内，来自每一块光滑而明亮的大理石。

推开卧室门时，方灿已经坐在床边。床上被子被叠好放在一边，正中间放着小方桌，上面摆了冒着热气的白粥和小菜，满满当当，颜色很是漂亮。李龙馥盯着那背影，只觉脚下寒意瞬时蹿至脊髓，大脑却像过热的主板，阻止了任何元件的启动。头疼欲裂，连眼眶都跟着发烫，屋里开了空调，有人正在冰天雪地里自燃。

「中暑了吧。」方灿说着，低头调整着桌上的小菜，又从床头抽出两张纸巾叠好，放在桌角，然后才回过身，看向李龙馥。

「天气太热，又在外面站着晒了那么久。」他拍拍身边的位置，示意李龙馥过去，「想你也是空着肚子，就给你做了点清淡的东西。」盛着粥的小碗被端起来，递向尚未动作的手。

李龙馥两手接过去，指尖一阵温热，手掌托着白洁的瓷器，渗出几分汗意。他在方灿身边坐下，沁着头不言语，只是喝粥。温润而粘稠的液体被囫囵吞咽着，裹着未经咀嚼的细米，一块滑进脆弱的胃袋。李龙馥接连喝了几大口，然后便拿起筷子去夹菜，每样都尝了些，最后才面露难色地放下碗筷，说自己实在吃不下了。

方灿点点头，说吃饱了就好，然后从李龙馥手里接过碗筷，又夹了点小菜放进碗里。他用筷子轻轻搅拌，让菜梗和米粒混合，乳白色的米汤里也泛起几滴油光。小碗稍稍抬起，筷子扫动两下，最后一点白粥也吃得干干净净了。碗底放在桌上，发出细微的脆响。方灿拿起纸巾，仔细擦了擦嘴，然后重新看向李龙馥。

他说，再怎么想吐，饭也还是要吃。肚饿就要吃饭，有些东西是永远不会变的。

-

李龙馥在一次任务后把头发剪短，染成了金色。

剪发是医生的决定，染色则是心里钻出来的动静。李龙馥被人揪着头发往墙上撞，脑袋和脸上缝了好几针，也不知会不会留疤。医生向来建议他们保持短发，以便规避打斗中的风险。李龙馥不服气，在病床上醒来才发现刘海消失，被剃成了寸头。李龙馥一瘸一拐地走进浴室，盯着镜中的自己。那男孩顶着直挺的黑色短发，眉骨挂着新鲜的伤口，嘴角嘲讽地翘起，挂着明显的淤青——和组织里其他所有年轻人一样。

他溜出医院，在几公里之外的小巷里找到一家洗头房，叫人帮他把头发染成金色。洗头的女人笑得谄媚，拎起厚厚一册色卡，问他想要哪种金色。李龙馥避开那热情的推搡，挠了挠一头短发，指着玻璃窗外刺眼的光源说，要太阳那种。女人回身拿出另一本册子，坚持要李龙馥挑选几个漂染的色剂品牌。耳边聒噪的女声反复冲击着鼓膜，太阳光渐渐弱下去，时针没有停下。

「咔哒。」枪身被安放在镜台上，底下压着几张纸币。

「最贵的。拜托快点，我赶时间。」李龙馥禁着鼻子，挤出一个标准的眯眼笑，然后缩回理发椅里，把脊骨扭得过分。

夜晚方灿果然叫李龙馥过去。李龙馥用毛巾擦干头上的水分，庆幸自己刚回来就洗了澡。那洗头房的味道实在太难闻，廉价香水混着染色剂的刺鼻气味，方灿是不会喜欢的。

方灿叫他脱了浴袍，坐在自己身上。李龙馥解开带子，走到床边跪下，用脑袋轻轻蹭向方灿的手背。他问方灿，你累了吗？

方灿将手抽出来放在李龙馥头上，五指张开，向下陷进金色的短发里。李龙馥能感受到点点凉意触及头皮，那是方灿手指一贯的温度。指尖在发间轻柔抓挠几下，然后猛地收紧，夹着短而纤细的头发向上提起，并不疼，却令人难以忍受。

李龙馥坐到床上，脱下浴袍，岔开腿跪坐在方灿腰间。方灿依然沉默着，于是李龙馥俯下身，亲吻他赤裸的胸膛。金色短发与青色胡茬相抵触，李龙馥听见方灿的声音从头顶慢慢降落。

「有人在老街附近看见你了。」方灿的声音像一声叹息。

「自己人？」李龙馥动作没停，嘴巴努力吮吸着一侧红点，含糊地应答着。他的确察觉到了几束明显的目光，不是路人好奇的打量，而是紧紧黏在脚步上的追踪。这是当然，李龙馥想，他故意选了大道的。

「不是。」  
「还活着？」  
「死了。」  
「那就是没人看见。」

李龙馥坐起来挺直了身子，他一手握住方灿半勃的东西，一手向后撑在对方大腿上，臀瓣往下沉，来回磨蹭着光滑的肌肤。掌心的触感渐渐变化，李龙馥知道，方灿应该想要了。这让他也兴奋起来。小腹一阵抽搐，下面开始变得燥热，李龙馥微微往前弓着身子，手从方灿腿上收回，转而握住了自己，一下下套弄起来。下一秒，两只手腕被人猛地捏紧，双手自半空落回床上。

方灿的手掌死死钳制着李龙馥的，这让跨坐着的人不得不前移了重心，脑袋低下去，更加靠近刚刚吮吸过的胸口。前端已经涨大了许多，阵阵攀升的欲望却得不到释放。手腕无法挪动，李龙馥眼看自己渗出黏液，刮蹭在方灿结实的下腹，引得那粗壮的东西一阵颤动。可方灿还是不出声。

方灿不给，李龙馥就没法要。李龙馥知道，对方正是想看自己俯首乞怜的样子。这样的事以前也不是没有发生过，该怎么做，他自然清楚。想求得方灿原谅并不容易，更何况，这次自己的确做得太过明显。

「操我吧。我跟你认错，再不染这么显眼的颜色了。」李龙馥把身子完全贴下去，胸口的突起划过分明的腹肌，不时停留一下。「要不我以后都不出门了，行吗？我也不想被人揪着脑袋撞得头破血流。」

手腕上的重量稍微松了一些，李龙馥抬起头，嘴唇包裹住方灿的喉结。胯下的两根互相摩擦着，在彼此的体液里纠缠不清。还不够，李龙馥想，还远远不够。声音从唇齿间倾泻而出，充满做作而放浪的气息。李龙馥翘起后臀，尽量张大后面的洞口，在肉棒顶端大胆地试探。

「死的人，一个是警察，一个是警察的相好。」方灿难得放开了手。他把手臂枕在脑后，垂眼看着李龙馥的动作。

「啊……」李龙馥对上深棕色的双眸，然后再次把手伸向身下，两根一起摆弄着，「倒也算……仁慈。」说罢蹙了蹙眉，泄出一声呻吟。李龙馥垂下头，双手撑在方灿小腹，屁股咬着流水的前端，急躁地画着圈。

方灿静了几秒，然后握住坚挺的性器，扶着李龙馥的腰，将他向上稍稍带起，接着缓慢而用力地按下去。李龙馥里面早就软得厉害，方灿耸动胯部，很快就侵入了甬道的深处。李龙馥被撑得绷紧了身体，不由自主地向后仰。方灿故意松开手，李龙馥重心失衡，上身晃荡几下，嵌在体内的性器也跟着搅动起来。

方灿坐起身，东西往李龙馥那里杵得更深。他一只手托住李龙馥后脑，一手沿着穴口的褶皱来回抠弄，指尖时深时浅地刺入，不时带出黏腻的声音。骨节分明的两根手指埋进去，在狭窄的肉穴里蜷起又伸直，和凶猛的性器一起，榨出一声声夹着惊呼的喘息。方灿把下巴架在李龙馥肩上，鼻尖蹭了蹭因情欲而发烫的耳垂，然后说，头发挺好看的，留长一点吧。

李龙馥识相地绞紧了穴道，抬起屁股上下活动起来，臀肉落在囊袋上，发出噼噼啪啪的响声。皮肉互相挤压，汗水与爱液纠缠全身，淫靡地渲染着一切。李龙馥眼睛半闭着，呼吸因撞击变得急促。他想说点什么，却只能在那人颈间吐出破碎而浑浊的气体。震颤、下落、躯体最隐秘的交融……汗水从额角滴落眼睛，激起一层又一层酸涩。李龙馥双臂环住方灿后背，一节节抚摸过因瘦削而格外明显的脊骨。方灿将他向下压得更狠了，粗长的东西重重钉在欲望最深处，每一次抽离都带来更肆意的攻势。李龙馥像被操化了似的，渐渐脱力地靠在方灿肩头，嘴边逸出无意义的音节。他的性器在身体间摆动，硬邦邦地涨着，得不到解放，只有不断渗出丰盈的汁水。

方灿的速度加快了。阵阵酥麻流淌李龙馥全身，下身被最大限度地充满，前端涨得发烫，越来越强的快感将大脑冲击得破败不堪。李龙馥听见自己发出女人一般的哭喊声，可他无法收回，他的身体已经挣脱了指令。他像肆虐的风球里不断前进上升的一阵热风，急切而激烈地冲向远方的土地，嘶哑而含糊地歌唱着内心的欢愉，浑然不知自己将在哪里着陆。

他射在了方灿胸膛。方灿把尚未释放的性器抽出来，拍拍李龙馥圆润的屁股，叫他背过身趴好。李龙馥将上身尽可能低地贴近床体，腰肢塌出明显的弧度，臀瓣向上高高翘起，露出红肿且沾满白浊的穴口。方灿拉起李龙馥的右手，迫使上身重新抬起，性器从后方略显粗暴地推进，刚被操得软烂的穴道再次被开拓，毫不费力地吞下了整根东西。李龙馥的阳具又隐隐约约地涨热起来，伴随着身后撞击的节奏，在方灿手心里不断勃动着。

方灿将李龙馥右手手指拉扯到唇边，吮吸几下之后，上下门牙用力咬合，一层薄肉上瞬时烙下嫣红的印痕。李龙馥疼得拼命甩手，却无力挣脱方灿的桎梏。手掌与手掌胡乱较量，可后穴仍被强悍地抽插着，下身欢愉、上身痛楚，哪个也无法逃离。李龙馥终于哭出声来，湿咸的泪水从眼角滑向胸口，又和汗水一起隐没进下腹的毛发。李龙馥茫然望着眼前褶皱不堪的床单，双腿不受控制地抖动起来。刺痛仿佛在大脑生发着狂热的信号，甬道深处被前所未有的速度冲击，激流从头顶到脚趾奔腾喷溅，席卷全身每一个角落。李龙馥的脊背再次弓起，他再也无法承受这一切了。

方灿松开牙齿，李龙馥的右手摔回床上，很快被一滩浅金色的液体沾湿。李龙馥失禁了。尿液给本就混乱的床单更添几分肮脏，李龙馥头顶在湿润的一片，和左手一块将身体撑起一小段距离。方灿在李龙馥背上射了出来，精液飞溅很远，甚至有几滴沾在李龙馥发梢，在一片金色中显得格外醒目。

方灿把自己的枪扔给李龙馥，叫他以后用这一把。李龙馥翻过身躺在床上，左手伸出去，颤颤巍巍地勾起手枪，拖到自己身侧。他坐起来，双手持枪，瞄准方灿脑门正中心。李龙馥说，我现在就可以杀了你。

「你不会的。」方灿随意向后靠了靠，半个身子倚在枕头上，笑容里带着些倦意，「把枪放下吧，」目光落向李龙馥僵直而颤抖的手，「现在还不是时候。」

-

帮派在新年伊始变得愈加分裂。

管理层大部分人希望参与经营管制药品，将分支扩张，以免重蹈近来众多帮派的覆辙。下面的人也纷纷认同，表示如果没有强有力的现金流通做保证，被逐个击破也是迟早的事。年轻一派则表示不愿涉入这一区域，只想保持现状，尽量维护稳定局面。

方灿否决了贩卖药品的提案，于是副手带头退出了组织，并主动斩断一根小指谢罪。方灿点点头，默许了。李龙馥在副手出门时举起手枪，瞄准了那人的后脑，没等人推开门就快而稳地消除了一切声响。方灿却并未因僭越之举而感到不满，只叫李龙馥清理好现场，留下其他人吓出一身冷汗。

李龙馥和方灿喝酒，把枪托在手上，转着玩儿。他问，你真不做这门生意？ 

方灿说，我不做，不是因为良心，而是因为胆量。我不够胆，他们也不够。我们终究都不想死得太难看。

「他们和我出生入死，不是因为兄弟情义，而是因为恐惧。」方灿将最后一杯酒倒进脚下的土里，「恐惧能让我们团结在一起，钱却不行。」

李龙馥点点头，又问方灿，你不喜欢钱吗？

方灿没说话。他抽出一支烟，静静烧了半天，没吸一口。一大截烟灰落在地上，风一吹，又散进草丛里去了。方灿说，钱和人一样，最终都是要烂进土里的。

第二天一大早，李龙馥照例跟方灿上山扫墓。特殊时期，为避免暴露目标，他们只带了一小半人前往墓园，其他人则在后院哀悼。去年他们接连损失了许多能员干将，几乎都是与其他帮派械斗时被杀的，有人也因此开始质疑方灿的领导能力。还有人将矛头指向李龙馥，认为他来路可疑，虽然前几年平安无事，但其中必定存在蹊跷。但方灿的态度一如既往，于是谁也不敢在明面上多说什么。

也曾有傻小子跑来跟李龙馥表示信任，宣誓似地背靠着背，嘴里模仿出枪林弹雨的音效。男孩对李龙馥说，你放心，灿哥看好你，我就罩着你。李龙馥心里笑他嘴上毛还没长齐，最后还是做出一脸真诚的样子，道了声谢。

男孩在上个月替李龙馥挡了一枪，尸体在枪战现场，没能拉回来。墓地里埋的是他平日衣帽，薄薄一叠，少得可怜。李龙馥没能将抚恤金转交给男孩母亲。他按照男孩最后的嘱托，拨打了字条上的电话，结果被对方告知，自己早已断绝母子关系，连钱也是不肯收的。

「究竟是为了什么呢……你们这群人。」李龙馥把一束鲜花放在墓碑前，然后跪下，磕了长长的一个头。方灿在他背后站着，看他要起身，便伸手去扶。

「去看过了？」李龙馥站起来，顺便摸了摸方灿无名指上的戒指。

方灿点点头。他每年来墓园，除了替去世的成员扫墓，还要看望两个特殊的石碑——一个刻着妻，一个刻着女。最初李龙馥也学着其他人的样，劝方灿节哀，直到去年，对方突然在扫墓时坦白，说他并没有在伤心。

墓碑是真的，死亡却是假的。五年以前，方灿的妻子精心伪造了一场车祸，联合医师宣告了死亡结论，趁方灿忙于帮派事务，瞒着他带女儿逃去了国外，从此杳无音讯。

「应该有交男朋友了吧。」方灿把一朵花放在女儿墓碑前，用手帕擦了擦无名无姓的单字碑文。

「为什么只告诉我一个人？」曾经没有应答的问话，又脱口而出。

方灿把果木味的手帕叠好，放在掌心，向李龙馥递过去。他说，你会明白的。

-

李龙馥和方灿的车在下山路上出了意外。李龙馥只受了轻伤，方灿则伤得严重，在病房再见到时，右腿已经少了一半。方灿精神很好，伸手问李龙馥要烟，说有块东西刺穿了肺泡，搞得他现在一直咳嗽，烟也没法抽。李龙馥支开护士，给方灿点了一支烟。

方灿一边抽烟，一边轻声咳嗽。李龙馥把烟夹在指间，没点着，他觉得嗓子有点痒。方灿说，他在闭上眼睛之前看到了自己死去的父母。李龙馥说，这意味着你也是一个普通的人类。

「你的父母呢？」  
「健在。在国外，过得很好。」  
「兄弟姐妹？」  
「一个姐姐和一个妹妹，和父母一起，家庭幸福。」

方灿被下了一次病危，醒来变得很多话。他问李龙馥，你家是什么样的地方？李龙馥说，有海。

「有海啊……」方灿似乎耗尽了体力，终于倒在软绵绵的枕头上，「海是什么样子？」

李龙馥手杵着腮帮子不说话，往窗外掸掸烟灰，一阵冷风吹过，竟将灰尘系数卷了回来。他把烟头碾在窗框，回头看向方灿，像在研究一出好笑的戏剧。李龙馥低下头，终于忍不住自己的笑声。他说，我好像想不起来了。

方灿说，海可能很像你。

后来方灿告诉李龙馥，自己在小溪边上有一间小屋，还在那里养过一条猎犬。是个女孩。李龙馥没让他说完，把粥和小菜一股脑灌进去，然后把碗扔在桌上，磕出一声巨响。他承认，这样的方灿让他觉得烦躁。太普通、太平凡，就像任何一个温吞的中年男人，优柔寡断、毫无戾气。他的生存与否，似乎都变得无甚意义。

方灿在出院那天，最后一次提起了那些事。他说，我一直以为小屋边上就是大海，直到后来，有人告诉我它不是，那时我才知道，那只是一条小溪。

出乎李龙馥意料的是，方灿的手段与他病中的言论毫不相干。帮派间冲突日益升级，方灿似乎抛开了以往的种种顾忌，行事愈发极端，几次行动都损失惨重。和年初相比，院子变得格外冷清，一些上了年纪的成员不声不响地消失了，年轻的也心存不安，个个开始为自己准备着撤退的后路。

李龙馥问方灿，为什么要这样？方灿说，战场上士兵杀人，也只是为了回家，不是吗？

到了年末，原本聚在一起饮酒作乐的年轻小孩也都各自散了，没人像过去一样凑在方灿和李龙馥跟前——他们都害怕方灿，怕下一秒自己就要被派去什么地方送死。

「下雪了。」冬夜的某个傍晚，李龙馥躺在方灿床上，盯着白茫茫的窗外。

「等很久了吧。」方灿夹着烟，咳嗽两声，然后穿上拖鞋，拄着拐杖走去衣柜前。他把烟叼在嘴里，一只手来回拨弄着几件相似的黑色套装。李龙馥盯着他忙碌的背影，心里不禁一紧，忙问他要干什么。

「想下楼看看。」方灿稍微歪过头，眉头蹙了一下，很快又展开。他举起另一套西装问李龙馥，要一起吗？

推着轮椅走出楼门时已是凌晨，李龙馥四下张望着，看不见一个人影。偌大的玻璃房矗立在月光下，在一片白雪里格外辉映。李龙馥不自知地靠近了，等到发现时，已经在曾经自己站立的位置停了下来。方灿坐在轮椅上，同样望向那透明的景象。

「六年了。」李龙馥伸手去接下落的雪花，看着那些优雅的冰晶在自己掌心融化开来。从那个暑气格外逼人的夏天到现在，已经六年了。

「你有段时间还是短头发呢，记得吗？」方灿指指李龙馥脑后扎起的马尾，笑得很是畅快，「还好后来没再剪了。」

夜渐渐老了，天空边缘泛起丝丝白光。月亮仍在一片静谧里悬挂着，照亮雪地的纯净。李龙馥围着方灿的轮椅绕圈，鞋子在积雪上嘎吱嘎吱地压出几个脚印，脚印又压着脚印，连成一个大大的圆圈。方灿也不动弹，就那样懒散地靠在椅背上，看李龙馥的侧影一遍遍从眼前闪过。

手表指针重合一致，在手腕处发出微弱的喀嚓声。李龙馥回头望向他们的房间，那里已经亮起红艳的光，正如吞噬黑夜的朝阳，生动地舞起光晕，在观看者眼中变得清晰。

方灿转过轮椅，安静地注视着燃烧中的楼宇。李龙馥没有听到一点声响，最短促的音节也没有。方灿像被海水冲到滨岸上的一颗石头，在昼夜交替的短暂时光里，将自己闭合成一个坚硬的圆圈。半晌，他侧过身，仰头看向一旁的李龙馥。

「要去我的小屋吗？」像什么也没发生似的问道。

-

李龙馥和方灿在溪边的一间小屋里度过冬日。

电视机仍在发出滋啦的杂音，灰白色的花纹落了满屏。壁炉空荡荡的，里面散着几截烟头和不少烟灰。录像机闪着红点，专注地记录着狭窄的单人床上所发生的一切。

「冷吗？」李龙馥钻进被子里，趴在方灿身上。

「冷。」方灿指尖卷着李龙馥发尾，直到向上弯起，才满意地松开。

李龙馥说，来做爱吧。然后抬起脸，亲吻方灿的嘴唇。

他们把眼睛闭起来，用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿，品尝着全世界。溪水流淌，搅动着他们的呼吸；一片雪花落下的声音也能让他们颤抖。他们奋力遨游在刺骨的海底，交替着为对方吐出小小的气泡，将彼此引向更广阔辽远的亮光。

汽车的响声从遥远的地方传来，方灿睁开了眼睛。他张开嘴，说着些什么，李龙馥没有听见。耳边仿佛回响着海水的声音，哗啦、哗啦，平静地冲洗着沙滩上的脚印。

然后是尖锐的一声。

手指勾动的小小弧度，展开在寂静的终点，最终延长成割裂万米深海的，一条细线。一些液体倾泻而出，手帕去擦，香气阻挡着流动，像谁暂停了时间。

「砰！」门被撞开，身着制服的人们武装严备，一颗颗子弹蓄势待发。李龙馥转过头，看向熟悉而陌生的一张张面孔。

「组长！」一个、两个……无数个声音呼唤着他，无数个声音远离着他。

录像机屏幕一角，小小的红点闪烁着，像晨光站在窗前，像太阳火一团。

-

内部通报：

方灿，化名Chris，男，原S大队A1专组组长。十二年前深入敌方执行长期卧底任务，六年后叛变，并率领组织对我方展开极其残忍的打击报复，造成我方警员5死1伤。方灿团伙与众多犯罪组织存在金钱交易，并长期从事制贩军械、绑架杀人等犯罪活动。目前主犯方灿已于家中被击毙，团伙仍有少量底层人员在逃。

李龙馥，化名Felix，男，原S大队A6专组组长。停职查看中。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 1 [1]是埃乌热尼奥·德·安德拉德的诗《住址》，来自诗选集《在水中热爱火焰》。  
> 2 大概就是一个披着警匪外皮的I am You故事吧。没什么好人，也没什么坏人。李龙馥执行任务时并不知道方灿从前的身份，而方灿很早就看出李是卧底，但无论如何，结局都只会有这一个。  
> 3 原本题目是走马灯，到现在也不知道哪一个更好。  
> 4 写了那么长的船戏纯粹是因为我需要练习  
> 5 看着FAMILIA的歌词，想法自然而然地冒了出来，然后就有了这一篇。谢谢常田大希。  
> 6 谢谢你看到这里！下次见！


End file.
